mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отсылки/Пятый сезон
The Cutie Map. Часть 1 *Фраза Пинки "Something is rotten in...whatever the name of this village is" переделанная строка "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark" из Гамлета. *Устройство городка напоминает сеттинг рассказа-антиутопии "Гаррисон Бержерон" Курта Воннегута. **В то же время в серии есть отдельные элементы романа "1984" Джорджа Оруэлла. **Так же идея равенства свойственна социализму. *Дэниэл Инграм признался, что песня In our town создавалась похожей на агитационные песни Второй Мировой Войны. *Вскрик Искорки "It's a trap!" является отсылкой к адмиралу Акбару из фильма Возвращение джедая. The Cutie Map. Часть 2 *Жезл, летящий в хранилище меток и разбивающий его, является отсылкой к рекламе "1984" компьютеров Macintosh. **Форма жезла, возможно, является отсылкой к Копью Лонгина из аниме Евангелион. Castle Sweet Castle *Название серии обыгрывает известное выражение "Home Sweet Home" ("Дом, милый дом"). Bloom and Gloom *Название эпизода обыгрывает выражение "Doom and gloom" (дословно: "Гибель и мрак"). *Название Твиттермитов является слиянием слов "Твиттер" и "Термиты". *Дыхание пони-дезинсектора при его первом появлении напоминает таковое у Дарта Вейдера из оригинальной трилогии "Звёздные войны" (эпизоды IV-VI). *Когда Эппл Блум обнаруживает, что твиттермиты вырвались на свободу, можно услышать фрагмент композиции "Полёт шмеля" Римского-Корсакова. *Костюм Скуталу в её сне напоминает наряд американского исполнителя трюков Ивела Книвела, Tanks for the Memories *Название эпизода отсылает к песне "Thanks for the memories" Боба Хоупа и Ширли Росса. *Радуга Дэш, переживая на протяжении эпизода из-за впадения Танка в зимнюю спячку, проходит пять стадий принятия смерти, известных как модель Кюблера-Росса. *В одной из сцен Рарити несёт голубую с жёлтым шапку, синяя с красным видна в её сумке, а Флаттершай в это время надевает зелёную ушанку на бобра. Это отсылка к Картману, Стэну и Кайлу из мультсериала "Южный парк". *Злобная ухмылка Радуги, задумавшей отменить зиму, является отсылкой к главному персонажу мультфильма "Как Гринч украл Рождество". **Собственно, и сама идея остановить зиму схожа с замыслом Гринча остановить Рождество. *Комедийная вставка с Саншауэр, Клир Скай и Опен Скай является переделанной сценкой "Who's on First?" комедийного дуэта Эбботта и Костелло. *Фоновая музыка, играющая во время проникновения Радуги на фабрику погоды, напоминает главную тему фильма "Миссия невыполнима". *Фраза Искорки "Winter is coming..." перед падением огромного снежного шара является девизом дома Старков в серии романов "Песнь Льда и Огня", получившей широкую известность с выходом экранизации — сериала "Игра престолов". Особенностью мира является независимость погодных сезонов от годового цикла, что делает каждую зиму долгим и катастрофическим явлением. Appleoosa's Most Wanted *Название эпизода является пародией на ТВ-программу "America's Most Wanted", в которой расказывали об опасных преступниках, в том числе находящихся на момент эфира в розыске. *Голос Траблшуза особенно напоминает ослика Иа-Иа из диснеевского "Винни-Пуха", а также Карла Чайлдерса из фильма "Отточенное лезвие". *Сцена, в которой Меткоискатели скатываются по грязи, очень напоминает таковую из фильма "Роман с камнем". Make New Friends But Keep Discord *Смуз основан на одноимённом персонаже из первого поколения. *Образ персонажа Три Хаггер напоминает стереотипного Хиппи. *Дискорд появляется в картонной коробке с красным восклицательным знаком. Это отсылка к серии игр Metal Gear. *Смуз и Дискорд носят костюмы и цилиндры как Ллойд Кристмас и Гарри Данн в комедии Тупой и ещё тупее. *На трости Дискорда виден символ хаоса из серии романов о "Вечном Воителе" Майкла Муркока. *Во время комедийного выступления Дискорд изображает Эдди Мёрфи, Джерри Сайнфелда, Родни Дэнджерфилда и Галлахера. **Одна из шуток Дискорда ("You might be a Ponyville pony...") отсылает к анекдотам "you might be a redneck" ("Вы, возможно, деревенщина") Джеффа Фоксворти. *Сцена, в которой жеребёнок с ужасом смотрит на сияющую дверь, отсылает к фильму "Сияние". **Сам жеребёнок является понификацией Дэнни Торренса из того же фильма. *Дискорд объявляет, куда он отправит Три Хаггер, в стиле шоу "The Price is Right". **Микрофон Дискорда такой же как у ведущего упомянутого шоу, Боба Баркера. *Одна из картин, показанных Дискордом, является пони-версией "Американской Готики". *Мир, в который Дискорд хотел изгнать Три Хаггер, возможно, является вселенной "Маппет-шоу". The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *// Slice of Life *// Princess Spike *// Party Pooped *// Категория:Списки Категория:Пятый сезон